


Helping A Friend

by Anxiouslykitty



Series: Surviving Together [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiouslykitty/pseuds/Anxiouslykitty
Summary: Hecate loves Ada so what wouldn't she do to comfort her when she is sad
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Series: Surviving Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Helping A Friend

“Oh Agatha” Ada croaked, shaking her head.

Hecate could feel Ada’s heart breaking. She also suddenly became aware of just how many people were in the room watching Ada for a reaction. Hecate wanted to reach out and grab Ada and hold her but she knew she couldn’t do that with everyone around. She turned abruptly on the room.

“Everyone should go to bed,” Hecate ordered. “It has been a long day.”

The adults in the room silently began escorting the students out of the room. Ada remained staring at the spot that Agatha had last stood.

Mildred and her mother were the last ones heading out the door. Mildred stopped in the door and turned back to Ada. Hecate cringed wanting to send Mildred away before she could hurt Ada anymore.

“Ms. Cackle” Mildred said timidly.

Ada looked up at Mildred slowly.

“I’m sorry about your sister,” Mildred said, turning and following her mother out of the room.

Ada and Hecate were alone in the room. Hecate slowly walked towards Ada. She didn’t know what to do or say to make her feel better. As she approached, Ada suddenly ran out of the room. Hecate leaned against a table and sighed. She would give Ada enough time to get to her rooms and then she would transfer herself.

When Hecate appeared outside Ada’s room she could hear Ada pacing back and forth. She gently reached up and knocked on the door. The pacing sound didn’t stop and Hecate knocked again. When there was still no answer Hecate opened the door slowly. Ada was pacing next to her bed shaking her head slightly. Hecate shut the door behind her quietly and stood watching Ada.

“Ada” Hecate whispered. 

Ada continued to pace.

“Ada,” Hecate said again louder.

Ada stopped and looked at Hecate. Her face was pained and her eyes were full with tears that had yet to fall. Hecate’s heart clenched at the pain of seeing Ada so broken. She was whole again but she still looked like she was in pieces. Hecate took a step towards Ada.

“I don’t understand why she did it” Ada croaked.

Hecate took another step towards Ada.

“I don’t know Ada” Hecate whispered.

“She’s gone” Ada gasped. “She killed herself without a second thought. She’s gone forever.”

Ada’s face crumpled and she began to tremble. Hecate closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around Ada. Ada fell into Hecate her knees giving way and a loud sob escaped her. Hecate held Ada tight, slowly lowering them to the ground. Ada clung to Hecate and buried her face in Hecate’s chest. She sobbed soaking Hecate’s dress.

Hecate gently rubbed small circles on Ada’s back. “Oh Ada” Hecate cooed. “I’m sorry.”

Hecate held Ada for a long time until Ada’s tears slowed and her breathing slowed down. Her body trembled in Hecate’s arms. 

“You should get some rest” Hecate encouraged.

Ada pulled back from Hecate and looked up at her. Hecate couldn’t believe the pain that read across Ada’s face. It was blotchy and red from the crying and her eyes were dark and sad. Hecate gently reached a hand out and wiped tears from Ada’s cheek before she could think about it. She suddenly felt like she’d overstepped and pulled her hand back looking away.

“Perhaps your right” Ada sighed. “The girls will expect answers tomorrow.”

Ada tried to get up but her body was heavy. Hecate offered a hand and pulled Ada to her feet. Ada sat on the edge of the bed and stared blankly across the room.

Hecate walked towards the door but hesitated before leaving. She looked back at Ada sitting on the bed and couldn’t bear it. She felt her throat tighten and her eyes filled with tears. She tried to get the feeling to go away. She felt an anger towards Agatha boil up inside her. She had always disliked Agatha for what she put Ada through but had tried to be understanding because Ada loved her. Now Hecate just hated Agatha because she broke Ada into pieces both physically and then emotionally. 

“Hecate” Ada questioned.

Hecate realized she must have been staring and stiffened her back to regain her composure. Ada was looking at Hecate through tired red rimmed eyes. 

“I’ll leave you to rest,” Hecate said, raising her hand to transfer away.

“Hecate” Ada started. Hecate lowered her hand. “Will you stay with me tonight?” Ada asked barely above a whisper.

Hecate’s heart raced and she felt the urge to transfer away without replying. She didn’t know what to do or say. Ada had never asked her for something like this before. 

“I’m sorry Hecate, I shouldn't have asked” Ada said, shaking her head.

Hecate didn’t know what made her do it but she moved to Ada’s side looking down at her.

“I’ll stay with you Ada” Hecate choked out. 

Ada looked up at Hecate and her face crumpled as she began to cry again quietly. With a simple spell and a wave of her hand Hecate changed her and Ada’s clothes into nightgowns. She didn’t generally use the spell but she figured it would be easier than trying to get Ada to change herself. Hecate gently helped Ada stand and pulled back the sheets of Ada’s bed. Ada climbed in and laid down. She grabbed Hecate’s wrist tightly and pulled her into the bed. 

Hecate was caught off guard by the forcefulness of Ada’s grasp but the sadness radiating from her made Hecate comply. Hecate climbed into the bed and laid down. She was stiff lying with her arms tucked close to her sides under the covers. Ada was still trembling next to Hecate in the bed. Hecate turned the lights off and laid completely still listening to Ada next to her. She didn’t know what to do to help her and she hoped that her presence was helping Ada. 

After a few minutes though Ada was still trembling and every few seconds she would sniff loudly. Hecate didn’t know what to do. She wanted to take Ada’s pain from her and make everything better for her. Everything in her body was tense with the unfamiliarity of this situation. She strove to have a life with as few unfamiliar things as possible, but she would do anything for Ada. She didn’t know how to help Ada if her being here was not enough. She felt guilty that once again Ada was broken and she couldn’t do anything. 

Ada let out a muffled sob and rolled towards Hecate. “Hecate” Ada sobbed.

Without thinking Hecate lifted her arm and wrapped it around Ada pulling her into her body. Ada buried her face into Hecate and gripped Hecate’s nightgown. Hecate pulled Ada as tight to her body as possible. 

“I’m here Ada” Hecate whispered.

“Don’t leave” Ada whimpered.

“I won’t leave” Hecate promised. “I won’t leave you I promise.”

Ada took in shaky breaths and snuggled into Hecate. Hecate could feel the warmth of Ada’s body against her own through their nightgowns. She felt bad about how much she enjoyed the feeling of Ada being so close. She shook the feeling away and tried to focus on relaxing Ada enough to fall asleep. She rubbed small circles on Ada’s back and sent her magic through her hands to try and calm Ada. Ada sighed deeply as Hecate’s magic touched her. After a while Ada’s breathing slowed and her body became heavy against Hecate. Hecate closed her eyes and joined Ada in sleep.

When Hecate opened her eyes the room was bright with light coming from the window. She was disoriented at first unsure of where she was before she remembered the events of last night. She looked over to the other side of the bed where Ada should have been but it was empty. She looked around the room and saw Ada wasn’t there. Hecate looked around again thinking there was no way Ada would have just left.

Suddenly Hecate felt extremely uncomfortable sitting in Ada’s bed without Ada. She couldn’t help but think that Ada must have regretted having Hecate stay and left to get away from her. Hecate threw the covers off and stood up. She felt tears start to sting her eyes as she thought about how much she had overstepped with Ada the night before. She raised her hand and transferred to her own room.

Hecate had the urge to stay in her room and not come out for the rest of the day. She was nervous to see Ada. She should have walked out last night. She should have told Ada she couldn’t stay in her room, but Ada had been so sad. She had looked so small and scared sitting on her bed. Hecate couldn’t decide if she had done the right thing or if she had ruined her friendship with Ada completely. 

She suddenly became aware of the fact she was crying again. She wiped frantically at the tears trying to get them to stop. She went to the bathroom and got into the shower. She let the hot water run over her for a long time letting the tears mingle with the water until they stopped and the water began to cool. She washed herself and got out. Her maglet chimed with a message from Ada. She hesitated before opening it. It wasn’t a personal message but a message to the entire school announcing an assembly in an hour. 

Slowly Hecate got dressed taking extra care to ensure she was completely put together when she finally left her room. She made sure to leave with just enough time to get to the hall right before the assembly was to begin. On the way she ran into Mildred. It felt good to be able to tell Mildred how proud she was of her. Even though Mildred always found a way to make things more difficult than she thought necessary she really was proud of her improvements. It also helped to calm her a bit.

Most of the girls were already seated and the staff were all there when Hecate got to the hall. Hecate walked quickly to her seat and avoided Ada’s glance. Her body felt tense and unfamiliar to her as she sat looking at Ada’s back as she addressed the room. For the first time Hecate could remember she wanted to be anywhere but where Ada was. Then Ada began talking about Wormwood and the horrible things that happened there and Hecate felt tears in her eyes. She should never have sent Mildred there and she should definitely never have sent Maude. She had acted so shamefully when Ada had been turned to glass.

Ada kept going in her typical cheerful manner bestowing the sash for Head Girl on Mildred. Mildred began to give her speech as Hecate fought to push away the feelings of sadness and regret. She felt like the room was closing in on her as Mildred finished her speech. Everyone stood the clap and Hecate operating on autopilot followed suit. As people began to mingle Hecate transferred away to her room.

The feeling of embarrassment and shame washed over her as she appeared in her room. Her body felt uncomfortable and she felt the urge to squirm under the feeling. She couldn’t quite catch her breath and she felt restricted by her tight dress. She clawed at the zipper to her dress frantically until she got it down. She yanked her dress off and stood there gasping for air in nothing but her slip and boots. She sat down on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest and cried. She wanted this feeling to go away. She didn’t understand what it was and she was scared.

Hecate didn’t hear Dimity knock on the door and she didn’t hear her come in. She wasn’t even aware she was there until she felt Dimity’s hand on her shoulders. Hecate jumped and looked up at Dimity kneeling in front of her. She didn’t want to be crying like this in front of Dimity but she couldn’t seem to regain any of her normal control. Her breath came in fast spurts and the tears continued to stream down her face.

“Just take some slow deep breaths with me” Dimity instructed.

Dimity tightened her grip on Hecate’s shoulders and took slow breaths encouraging Hecate to follow her breathing. Hecate tried to slow her breathing down to Dimity’s pace but her whole body felt tense and she didn’t feel like she could get enough air in. She tried to squirm from Dimity’s grip but it remained steady on her shoulders. 

“Slow down and just breathe with me” Dimity encouraged.

Hecate fought the feelings of fear and anxiety to match her breaths to Dimity’s. As she concentrated purely on Dimity’s breaths slowly Hecate felt some of the panic lift from her body as her breathing synced with Dimity’s. As she regained her composure she reached up and wiped the tears from her face. Dimity let go of her shoulders and sat back on her heels.

“Please don’t tell Ada” Hecate whispered.

“But…” Dimity started before Hecate interrupted her.

“You can’t tell Ada” Hecate urged locking eyes with Dimity.

Dimity nodded and sat with Hecate until she returned enough to herself to shoo Dimity from the room out of embarrassment. Dimity didn’t question it, she just left without asking any questions. She had a feeling she knew what was bothering Hecate but she wasn’t going to push her and she would keep her promise not to tell Ada she had found Hecate in this state. 

Although it was still mid day Hecate climbed into her own bed and laid down after Dimity left. She felt tired and heavy. Her body didn’t feel like her own. She wanted to sleep in hopes that when she woke up it would all feel better. She knew when she woke up she would have to find a way to make things feel normal with Ada again. For now though her body needed rest and she hoped her dreams would be peaceful. She closed her eyes and without much difficulty fell asleep.


End file.
